Through the victim's eyes
by krEMERGENCYfan
Summary: ( Story based in modern time and is AU) My first story . Hopefully you like it. I know it's got a lot of mistakes but I hope you can still read it and enjoy it while I attempt to get time to correct the mistakes. Any reviews i feel that are unkind, will be ignored because i try my rry...
1. Wreck

_**author's note 5/11/14: Hello... It's 2 in the morning and I corrected as much as i could see... Hopefully it's getting better... I will continuously correct it until it's good enough in my eyes... sorry... **_

_**Also, This Story is NOT in the time period EMERGENCY! was in. It's in modern time. I was trying to add that in a few times, but it didn't work. I've been very busy with state testing so I've only been on my I had time to be on my computer and fix most of the mistakes that I can see, I'd do it but that's going to have to wait until the weekend when I have a few hours.**_

_**Hello fellow Fanfiction friends! Kat here with a new story. :) I know I haven't posted one in so long and I think that's because I have been too busy sleeping or something…. Anyways, before I even let you begin to read my story, I'd like to say thanks to my English Teacher. Instead of finding a beta reader, I knew it was much easier to go to my teacher because she is amazing with writing. I love English class with her so I figured she'd be a great beta reader and I'd see her five days a week so why not? :) **_

_**I've been thinking lately. In the show or a lot of other Fanfiction stories, they don't show the victim's point of view, so, maybe I should do it from the victim's point of view AND put myself as the victim.I will warn you, I'm a stubborn person and i put myself last no matter what so I decided to put what i'd actually do if it happened in real to remind you, this is in modern days because i didn't have any other idea than to have 9-1-1 be called and my cellphone be kept with me like it is daily. **_

_**Enjoy the story! :)**_

'_**If you have a difficult job to be done… give it to the laziest man on the scene… he'll always find the easiest way of doing it…' - 2nd Most Lazy Paramedic**_

It was a rainy day with gusty winds. Kat had just gotten on the bus when they heard a huge roar of thunder. As soon as she sat down, the bus . she remembered that she'd forgotten her headphones so for the most of the ride looking out the window was good got really hot inside that bus because, well, it's LA and it's really warm there during the summer.

" Billy!" I growl towards my bus aid. He wasn't in a good mood either.

" Whaaa?!" he shouts from the front of the bus and looks at me like I'm crazy for hollering.

" When are we goin' be at my stop?! I got work to do!" I growl angrily.

He stood up and looked at me. He opened up his mouth but before he could say anything , screams of teenagers and my bitter shout fill the air. " NOOOO!"

**_My head hurts. Why's it so dark? What's happening? _**

I slowly pull myself up to my knees. It wasn't the easiest or most painless task I'd done this year. I look around the dark bus. It soon comes to mind that I've been in an auto wreck and it was my bus that was lying on its' side. The worse part of this is that I'm still in it and so are all the other kids...

Checking my watch, I realize that it's about an hour after the first two classes started. The teachers would realize we're not in class and something is wrong. a thought raced to me.

_ **What if the communication system on the bus still works? Maybe I can touch base and get help! **_

Slowly, I crawl towards the blinking lights on the panel . I stop dead in my tracks when I see my friend Tony, laying there, unconscious. _**No... No... Tony... Wake up buddy!** _I check to see if he's breathing. _**He's breathing.. Thank god...** _I take his left wrist to check for a pulse, just to be sure he's in a stable condition.** _It seems normal. Good. _**I look at his face that's now in a sad, sleepy, pout. It's sad that the last time I'd seen him, he was smiling and talking with friends and now he's laying here, in front of me, hurt.

**_I need to keep going . We need help._**

I'm hurt, but they need me to get help. I'm the only one who can get help for us.

_**Everyone has to be at work while this happens, of course.** _

That's the only thing going through my mind because if that wasn't true, someone would be here to help us already. I crawl some more.I reach the next seat and look to my right. I see my friend Seb and some other boy. I feel bad seeing my bus on its' side, and friends hurt...

_**The bus driver and aid!** **What happened to them?!** _

As soon as that thought gets to me, I make my way to the front as fast as I can.

" B-bill-y ", I manage to stutter." B-b-illy-y!"

He's on his side so I crawl beside him. I do the same as I did for Tony and he seems to be OK.

**_I hope you're okay Billy. I have nothing to really help me make sure you're okay and I wish I did..._**

I realize he has a small cut on his forehead. I slowly get myself on my feet and grab the first aid kit.

**_ Please have something that i can use to clean and cover that cut..._**

I open it and see gauze, band-aids, a few swabs, a sterile-packaged-swab, band-aid tape, and a small cloth.

_**Yes! That's exactly what I need!**_

I grab a sterile swab and slowly and carefully clean it enough to put a band-aid on it. I take some gauze and and make a small, patch looking, pad and secure it with band-aid tape.

**_I know I did that right at least, considering I've done it for myself a few times before._**

**_Thank god the rain stopped. It's windy but rain would really make this worse._**

My thoughts kept telling me that and I knew it was true.

I slowly leave Billy and crawl a little to the driver,who is thankfully still in her seat supported by her seat belt. I don't dare touch her, other than checking her breathing and pulse. I know I don't want to move her or I could hurt her more.

**_I'm so sorry Rachel.. I wish I could help but I can't do anything.. _**

I look up at the CB radio and try to reach base on it.

" Hello? H-hell-o?" My voice is still weak and I still stutter. " Bus 9983 needs help. Please..."

I wait for a while and when I receive no reply, my heart sinks.

_**The system doesn't work, the emergency lights won't go on, the power is just completely out...** _

I scoot to the back of the bus and grab my bag.I hold it tight in fear and curl up into the back of the bus between the back seat and the emergency door.

**_No. Get up. Check the other kids. Get out of the bus and see where you are or something! _**

My mind seems to continue to yell at me even though I continuously scream back , "_Shut up PLEASE!" _I keep fighting with myself and it's very exhausting.

I slowly decide to give up fighting myself and try to open the emergency door. The door is blocked with something so even with my intention of looking out of it for comfort or even escaping, is hopeless

The effects of this hit me hard. I stare into nowhere, letting my empty mind scream at me. I sit curled in a tight ball with my wide eyes open in fear. I feel, hear, and see nothing at all. I'm trapped inside myself at war of the mind. At the moment,I wish I didn't feel so tired. I give up, lay down, and close my eyes.


	2. Saved

_**Author's note:**_

_**Hey. Sorry the first chapter had to end as a cliffhanger! Here's the rest. Hopefully you enjoy. I worked really hard on this story between my school work and that isn't as easy as it may seem.I'm on vacation now and working on ideas for my next story and also doing two large school projects at the same time. Wish me luck and enjoy the story!**_

Hours must have passed before the sirens woke me up.

**_Yes! Sirens! They have to be coming here! We're going to be alright!_**

"Hello?!" I hear a man's voice shout. " Is anybody in there?!"

I get up. Feeling stronger only because I'm holding back the thought of how much pain I'm in, I bang against the left side windows that have now become my only light source and roof.

He shouts again,"Roy! Over here!"

I slowly curl up in a ball again and whisper, " Help us!"

I can see him drop down through the window. He looks worried. He stares at me with his big, brown eyes.

"Are you ok ? "

" Yes, sir."

" What's your name?"

he crouches down to my level and tries to look into my eyes but I keep my head down.

"Kat."

His partner's head pops through the window.

"Johnny, what do ya' need? "

"Roy,grab the O2 , drug box, biophone, splint box, and BP cuff." He yells back.

I listen to his partner's footsteps as he runs run away. Another two sirens can be heard approaching. I hear his partner talk to the other people. Next thing I know, there are three men in the bus with me.

"Ok, kat. Here's what's going to happen. My name is Johnny and that's my partner Roy. We're going to help you and your friends. I need you to be honest with me and tell me if anything hurts."

"I'm fine but he's not."

I Pointed to Tony.

Johnny looks over to him. He walk to Tony and sits down . He grabs his left wrist to take his goes through the regular ways and he checks every person. While he was checking every person, I knew they needed more attention than I did. Time must have passed because next thing I knew, Johnny's partner was in front of me on his knees and calling my name.

"Kat, Can you hear me?"

His blue eyes stared at me in concern. Slowly, I bring my head up to allow my eyes to meet his eyes.

"Yes Sir."

"My names Roy. I'm Johnny's partner. "

" is everyone ok?"

"Everyone's okay and they're out of the bus but now we need to take care of you."

Hearing another man outside of the bus , not Johnny's voice but a more emotionless and orderly voice, told me that Roy was right.

"How about we get you out of here?"

I didn't reply. He tries calling my name but I don't answer.I passed out.

Next thing I know, I have a bright light flashing in my eye and I'm strapped to a backboard.

" Ouch!" Covering my face with my arm and pushing whatever did that away, I moan in pain.

"Sorry but I have too. Now just keep still and it'll only take a minute."

"Ok..."

He flashes it in my eyes again and when he's done with each eye, I squint in pain.

"Can you see okay?" Johnny asks.

"I see two of you."

Reaching up I feel a pad on my forehead.

"Don't touch it."

"Okay." I obey each command knowing that I can't really do anything considering i'm laying on my back with two men looking at me.

I must have been unaware of his partner because the next thing I heard was , "Go ahead 51, We read you loud and clear." It was an older man's voice.

"Rampart , we have a teenager. 13 years of age. Suspected concussion. She's pale, dizzy, and has double vision. Left pupil equal and reactive. Right pupil, sluggish. Pulse 60. BP 120/80 ." His partner seemed serious but calm.

_**I'm so tired.. Just let me sleep...My eyelids are so heavy... Maybe if I just close my eyes...**_

I slowly let my eyes close.

"Hey. No, no. Stay with me now."

" But I'm so tired..."

"I know. I'm sorry but you can't yet."

He looks worried and his partner looks sad. I think they don't like calls with children involved.

The ambulance is here now. I heard it approach and then stop . The doors are opening.I hear the _Clink Click_ of the stretcher being unloaded . I hear the rolling of the wheels approaching.

" We're gonna lift you up and put you on this stretcher, okay? Just let us do the work . "

He says that with a wink and it calms me down. I give him a little smile to let him know that's okay.

" On the count of three. 1,2,3!"

As soon as he says 3, he lifts me up with the help of his partner .

" Alright. Time to go."

He and the ambulance attendant lift me into the ambulance. His partner goes to the squad. He's sitting next to me on a little bench with a red box and a black box.

**_Sleepy. Let me sleep..._**

My eyes start closing again. I know I shouldn't sleep but that's all I want to do.

" Hey. I said no sleeping,remember?"

he gives me a half smile.

" Yea sorry."

" It's okay. I know you're tired. Just hang in there. We're almost there."

I lay there looking up at the ceiling for the rest of the ride until i hear the brakes applied and my stretcher jolts a bit.

The ambulance doors open and I hear a woman's voice," What do ya' got , Johnny?"

" Hi Dix. Young girl, 13, suspected concussion." . As soon as they unload me, I see she's wearing white scrubs and a nurse's hat.

We're making our way into the ER. Doctors racing down the halls and nurses balancing trays while trying to avoid being bumped by a doctor.

" Johnny, treatment room 4." The nurse says it loud but it didn't interrupt my thoughts.

**_I think her name is Dixie. It says it on that name tag on her scrubs._**

Johnny and his partner help two doctors transfer me to the looks funny, with a little afro possibly? He's got glasses too but they're not like mine. The other doctor is tall, black-haired, and he looks about 50 years old.

Before the doctors start looking at me, the two paramedics say "See ya' later Doc."

Before they stepped out the door, I smiled and said," Thanks."

As soon as the door shut, I thought to myself ,** _wow that was an adventure. Let's NOT do that again... _**

The doctors examine me, do some tests,and bring me to a room. My journey is over and the daylight has fallen. Sweet dreams now fill my head as my weary soul drifts asleep.

_**THE END. **_


End file.
